1. Field of the Invention
Rotary saw blades and particularly rotary saw blades which are spun at high speed during cutting operations vibrate to an extent that considerable noise is generated thereby. Further, the vibration of conventional saw blades consumes considerable energy and, accordingly, more power is required to rotate the saw blade than is required by the cutting action of the saw blade alone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For these reasons various attempts to provide a noise dampened rotary saw blade have heretofore been made. Examples of various forms of noise dampened rotary blades and other noise dampening structures including some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,918,770, 2,683,923, 2,686,439, 2,694,852, 2,791,248, 2,794,485, 3,799,025, 3,812,755 and 3,990,338.